Alento
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Aioria POV. Quando uma criança perde o chão, o que será de sua vida como adulto? Oneshot feita para o segundo Torneio de Fics do Forum CDZ.


Alento

Alento

Tudo mudou. E quando tudo muda, é como se não houvesse chão, parâmetros a seguir. Nada. Precisamos sempre de um princípio no qual possamos nos escorar... e quando tal princípio vai ao chão sem motivo algum? Não há Vida, não há mais o que ser feito ou dito.

A primeira vez em que meu mundo caiu... foi quando eu tinha apenas sete anos, sem estrutura ou ainda personalidade formada suficientes para encarar o fato. Solidão... exclusão... parece que foi ontem. Aquela noite...

Eu esperava mau irmão voltar dos treinos individuais. Eu, sendo apenas um aprendiz, não tinha permissão para acompanhá-lo nos mesmos. Ficava em casa. Mas àquele dia o horário costumeiro de sua chegada passou e ele não veio...

Não veio. Chegaram as dez, as onze da noite. Comecei a me afligir. Mas... eu, um menino? Preocupando-me com um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro mais poderosos? Para quê? É claro que ele sabia se cuidar! Minha tranqüilidade foi mantida até então, por causa de tal pensamento, até a hora em que a turba invadiu minha casa...

- Seu moleque danado! - gritavam, afoitos, como animais - No mínimo deve ser cúmplice do irmão maldito! Diga, para onde ele foi?

Eu não entendia nada. Cúmplice? Irmão maldito? Seria mesmo Aioros de quem eles estavam falando? Com a cabeça confusa, apenas tartamudeei:

- Ele... foi aos treinos...

- Aos treinos, hein! Pois então diga, o que ele estava fazendo na Sala do Mestre, tentando matar Atena?

- Meu irmão... não seria capaz disso!!

- Seria sim, moleque! Seria, e foi! Até mesmo um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro teve de ser mandado atrás dele, para conter sua maldade!

- Deve... ser um engano! Outra pessoa!

- Está dizendo que o Mestre mente? O próprio Grande Sacerdote encontrou-o em flagra!

- Não... ele... não!!

- Traidor! Seu irmão manchou a honra dos Santos de Atena, e agora o seu nome e o seu sangue também o mancham!! Pirralho imprestável!

Fui sacudido, espancado, ofendido. Apenas não me mataram porque um dos Cavaleiros de Prata presentes teve compaixão.

- Deixem o pequeno Aioria viver. Ele não tem culpa do que seu irmão fez. É apenas uma criança.

A contragosto, os soldados rasos e demais Cavaleiros de baixa sorte me deixaram. Mas as chacotas quase diárias e o repúdio mesmo que silencioso da maioria dos integrantes da Confraria de Atena, foram aos poucos destruindo minha auto-confiança. No início, tristeza. É claro, uma criança... mas depois, raiva. Descontentamento. Revolta. Acabou-se. Meu "chão", meu alento, perdidos no dia em que meu irmão foi dado como candidato a assassino da deusa, seriam firmados em um ódio a cada dia maior.

Para provar a minha inocência, a partir de então treinei incessantemente para ser forte e dedicado à causa que Atena representava. Eu mostraria... eu mostraria a todos quem eu era, independente do que pudessem pensar.

A pecha de "irmão do traidor" continuou presente durante muito tempo. É claro que após meu ordenamento como Santo de Ouro tudo mudou; as pessoas já não externavam seu desprezo, mas sentiam-no mesmo assim, pois consideração não é algo que se possa exigir. Ainda dessa maneira, resolvi ser o mais fiel possível e continuar com meu modo de agir: tudo para limpar meu nome, já que o de Aioros estava irremediavelmente maculado.

Quando "tudo" começou a ocorrer, foi estranho. Todos sabiam, de uma maneira ou de outra, que o Mestre estava agindo de maneira desarrazoada. Mesmo assim, segui-o cegamente. Se a raiz do mal estava nos impostores de Bronze e na garota que dizia-se Atena, eu os combateria. Mesmo que Seiya, um deles, fosse um conhecido meu desde sua infãncia.

Ataquei-os. Minha alma obscureceu-se quando a suposta falsa Atena pediu-me para atacá-la sem hesitar. E eu hesitei. Como não fazê-lo, em face de uma garota, uma adolescente? E se fosse apenas um delírio de sua mente? Mereceria ela morrer através de um golpe covarde por causa de um engano seu?

O assunto tornou-se mais grave, entrertanto, quando ela disse a mim que me irmão não era um traidor. Que ele a havia salvado, indo contra todo um sistema maligno que o Grande Mestre havia instaurado. Minha cabeça balançou outra vez; o chão faltou de novo. Como aceitar que eu havia sido enganado e injustamente maltratado durante todos aqueles anos? Era uma questão de vida ou morte! Como um ser humano, a despeito de ser Cavaleiro, pode suportar tamanha contradição?

Ela disse que a prova seria o ataque a si. Hesitei sim, como já dito, mas era não apenas a reconciliação com meu irmão que contava, e sim o fato de a minha crença em Atena precisar de confirmação. Caso aquela acusação fosse verdade, o Mestre seria... a pessoa mais digna de ódio!

Cedendo enfim ao apelo e à pressão que minha mente exerceu sobre meu sofrimento como ser humano que não deixo de ser, ataquei-a. Seiya, meu antigo conhecido, recriminou-me, por eu ser capaz de tal coisa. Não me importei em responder a ele, pois logo em seguida... o espírito de meu irmão... apareceu a mim através de uma aura a qual colocou-se entre mim e Atena. Ele deu forças a Seiya para que ele repelisse meu golpe.

E finalmente eu vi... acima de tudo, irmão, há alento para mim. Há alento, pois Saori é realmente Atena. Você... é um herói!! É muito perigoso estar certo quando todos estão errados. E você deu a sua vida por ela, por tudo no que acreditava, mesmo recebendo uma fama terrível logo em seguida, por treze anos consecutivos. Ironicamente, a própria Atena e os seus foram rechaçados de seu próprio reduto!

Minhas idéias já não se concentram mais. Devo voltar ao Santuário, sem falta, para rever e reaver a boa honra e o nome de meu irmão. Pois minha idéia de honra foi deturpada quando eu tinha apenas sete anos. Porque a campanha difamatória contra Aioros foi feita de maneira covarde e terrível, privando-o não apenas de sua vida, mas também do afeto e respeito até mesmo de seu próprio irmão. Eu tenho uma base a seguir novamente! Agora posso dizer que sou um ser humano novamente, por mais que nada possa trazer Aioros novamente. Tal fato dá a mim força, apenas porque... porque deixei de abandonar a mim mesmo, e a meus ideais.

A maior solidão é a do que abandona a si próprio. Prometo nunca mais fazê-lo, meu querido irmão!


End file.
